


Two Weeks With a God in Heat (FrostIron)

by Thybonedham



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Begging, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Cabins, Cute, Desperation, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Earth, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Grocery Shopping, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Somnophilia, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vacation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thybonedham/pseuds/Thybonedham
Summary: Loki escapes from Asgard after the Attack on New York, and finds his way into Avenger's Tower. Confused and in heat, he tries to talk THE Tony Stark into giving him what he wants.Tony Stark only wants to get rid of the horny god, but after promising Thor to take care of him for the two weeks he is in heat, he is faced with dealing with the handsy god.





	1. Appearance of a God

It was around four a.m., and Tony Stark slept lightly on the second floor of the Avenger’s Tower. He had moved from the tenth floor three months ago out of fear. He could no longer manage heights without his suit due to being thrown from the tenth floor during the attack on New York by Thor’s power-hungry brother Loki. Vivid flashes of those blue eyes still haunted his dreams. Blue eyes full of madness. He slept alone, Pepper had left him. She couldn’t wait for him while he struggled to move on, and he didn’t blame her for it either.

Silence filled the tower. The rest of the Avengers were currently “on vacation” or just waiting for a new threat to return to Earth. The first floor lacked its constant buzzing from company workers. Civilians would start pouring in at six-thirty sharp, excited and chirpy to start the work day with Stark Enterprise. Avenger’s tower was completely empty except for Tony Stark.

Tony’s faint breathing echoed throughout his room. He didn’t have any windows for the sounds of New York City to be heard. Sometimes it made him feel extremely claustrophobic and left him unknowingly of the time of day, but he would rather have that than the panic attacks.

CRACK! An ear-splitting sound erupted from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Instantly, Tony shot up with hyper alertness. He hastily opened his bedside table’s drawer and pulled on a repulsor glove. He could hear more shuffles coming from the bathroom. His mind was on auto-pilot as he quietly ripped back the covers and his feet met with the cold floor. Goosebumps covered his body, as he was only in a pair of dark purple boxers.

“Thorrrr,” came a small groan from the bathroom. Tony held his hand up as he crept towards the noise, ready to shoot. He couldn’t think of many people who could get past Jarvis and all his security protocols into the tower, except for Natasha. But still it wouldn’t explain how someone could have ended up in his bathroom, or why.

Tony could hear broken glass being crushed by the intruder. He pressed his body tightly against the wall and bent his left arm into the bathroom’s door frame. In a single motion he hit the light switch, swung his body into the bathroom, and pointed his repulsor glove at his target. Light flooded his senses, and for a moment all he could see was a pair of wide green eyes.

“Loki?” he uttered in absolute shock and mortification. He thought that Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard, where he would face persecution from Odin after the attack on New York. But yet the Asgardian was standing in his bathroom, looking as if he had crawled out of the depths of hell. His hair lay wild and wind swept, not much longer than when Tony had last seen him. He had small cuts covering his clammy face and his complexion was a slight shade of blue. He still wore the same green and black leathers he had worn during New York. The only thing Loki was missing were those piercing blue eyes and the Chitauri army.

“Thor, please I need-” Loki began to lightly whine as he took a few steps towards Tony, his voice full of desperation. A fresh wave of fear against the god who nearly destroyed New York resurfaced in Tony and he straightened his aim at Loki. Loki took a step and a half before his legs began to give out. He teetered forwards and his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head.

“What the fu-” Tony yelled out as the god fell towards him. Instinctively, Tony shoved his arms underneath Loki’s to catch his fall. However, he completely underestimated how heavy the 6’4” god was. Tony came crashing down flat on his back with Loki on top of him. He let out a groan as the back of his head smashed against the hard bathroom tile and black dots filled the corners of his vision. That would be a new concussion to add to his long list.

“Loki get off! You’re going to crush me dead.” No sign of response came from the god, and for a moment Tony feared he was dead. But his fear diminished when he felt Loki’s faint breath on the side of his neck. Their skin pressed against one another's and Tony could feel how Loki was burning up from fever.

Tony withered on the cold tile and broken glass, trying to get the five-hundred-pound god off his comparable tiny frame. Quickly he exhausted himself and gave up. He imagined how much the Avengers would laugh if they walked in and saw what looked like him hugging Thor’s evil adopted brother.

Then he remembered that while he was the only human in the building, he still had Jarvis.

“Jarvis? Are you really just going to watch? Would you please for the love of god send down a suit? I’m being crushed here!” He uttered breathily. Loki was crushing the breath out of him with all his weight.

“Of course. Why didn’t you ask sooner, sir?” Jarvis replied snarkily. Tony internally rolled his eyes and focused on breathing in and out. He peered down and couldn’t help but study the god’s face that was resting against his shoulder. Dark shadows lay underneath Loki’s eyes and his lips were slightly parted. Jet black strands of hair heavily contrasted with the pale light blueness of his complexion. The trickster god appeared to be in complete peace, which shocked Tony. He wasn’t the same power-hungry god the Avengers had faced in New York. Instead, he looked exhausted and wounded, sickly. Tony couldn’t help but feel a slight pull in his heart of empathy, which at the same time angered him because Loki didn’t deserve it from him or any civilians of Earth.

It took a good three minutes, but eventually Tony could hear the thud of his bedroom door being blown off its hinges by his suit. He winced slightly, knowing he would have to get someone to fix that later and possibly explain why his door was in complete smithereens. The empty suit thudded its way into the bathroom and began to forcefully push Loki off Tony.

“Hey! Be careful, Jesus that’s still a person,” Tony yelled as Loki was flung off him. Tony stood up and faced the suit.

“Thanks, but I can take it from here,” he said as he began to put on the suit. With the suit on he had the strength to carefully pick the heavy god up and place him in the bathtub. Still, Loki did not make a move or respond. Tony returned to the bedroom and quickly changed into an ACDC t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants so that he wouldn’t freak out the sick god when he woke up. He kept a repulsor glove just in case he needed protection against Loki.

Tony knew he had to break Loki’s fever, so he went to the first-floor kitchen’s huge walk in freezer and gathered plenty of ice. He returned to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with the ice and cold water. Tony sat on the toilet with his legs crossed and analyzed Loki as he let the tub fill up. If he didn’t show any sign of getting better, Tony knew he would have to call Bruce or even worse, S.H.I.E.L.D. The water was creeping up Loki’s chest when his eyes fluttered open for a fraction of a second then closed just as quickly.

“Loki, you have to try to stay awake.” Tony said. He wasn’t a doctor but from having so many concussions he knew that sleeping wasn’t good. Loki let out a whiny groan.

“You are always so bossy, and hardly any fun Thor,” he said in a light mocking tone with his eyes still closed. Tony was taken back in surprise, Loki had to be extremely sick to mistake him, a human, for his god brother. Loki let out another groan of pain and withered slightly. Tony got up from the toilet and turned off the running water. He knelt next to the tub and placed the back of his hand against Loki’s forehead to feel his temperature. He was in shock to find it ice cold, colder than the water of the bath. As he began to pull his hand away, Loki’s eyes flashed open and his hand shot up and caught Tony’s wrist.

“Tony Stark? And here I thought I was talking to the imbecile Thor,” Loki said with a smile, and if Tony didn’t know any better, he would have thought the villainous trickster was flirting with him. Tony tried to tear his wrist away, but Loki only looked into his eyes with a faint smile and a hint of curiosity.

“Why are you even here, Loki? Don’t tell me you’re trying to take over Earth again or something. And why do you look so, how do I say this politely, shitty? I thought when you passed out you were dead meat,” Tony said flustered. He was at a loss for words with the intensity of the green-eyed god looking at him. Tony had never been exclusive to women, and he could admit that Loki was rather attractive, even for a psycho.

Loki’s smile faded, and the curiosity seen in his eyes was replaced with something else. Tony couldn’t place it, he had never seen it on the trickster before. It looked daringly, wicked yet kind. He released Tony’s wrist.

“Was it your idea to put me in this bath? My leathers are most definitely ruined. Will you please help me remove my footwear?” Tony sighed, he didn’t think the trickster would answer his questions anyways. He moved to the opposite end of the tub, turning his back towards Loki and began tugging on the leather boots.

Tony almost had Loki’s left boot off when he felt thin fingers trail across his flank. He froze and stared into the water as Loki slowly traced circles down towards his hip bone. The look in Loki’s eyes had been lust.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Tony asked, his voice quivering. He didn’t want Loki to stop but he also knew how wrong it was. Loki still almost destroyed New York, he still killed hundreds of people. Loki didn’t answer him, but instead lightly inched his fingers closer towards his waistband.

“I don’t think-” Tony started as he pushed Loki’s hand away and turned to face him. However, Loki was stronger and faster than him. He forcefully grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt in his fists and desperately pulled Tony towards him. In surprise, Tony halfway fell into the bath. He felt the shock of cold water on his chest and the even colder touch of Loki. However, the water worked in Tony’s favor and allowed him to slip out of Loki’s grip. He crashed backwards onto the bathroom tile towards the door.

“Please Tony, I need it. It hurts so badly,” Loki shrieked like a child. Several groans followed, and he withered in the tub in pain. Tony could see the tears running down his cheeks. The god was an absolute mess, nothing compared to what he had been at New York.

Tony watched him for a few more moments, then ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He could hear Loki yelling at him to come back followed by groans of pain, but the god was too weak to get out of the tub and follow him.

“Keep an eye on Loki and tell me if anything new happens, alright Jarv?” Tony told the A.I. as he ran out of the bedroom and towards the living room’s landline. He knew that Thor was spending some time with Jane, and maybe he would know what to do with his brother. As his fingers dialed up Jane’s phone number, he could still hear Loki’s yelling from the bathroom.

After a few moments of demanding Jane to put Thor on the phone, he was greeted with the familiar booming voice.

“Greeting my man of iron. What demands my attention at this early hour?” Thor asked as Tony glanced at the clock and felt pity for bothering the god and his girlfriend at four thirty on a Monday morning.

“Listen Thor. It’s about your brother... Well, long story short he’s here,” Tony trailed off in mere seconds.

“What do you possibly mean he’s there? I left him in Asgard with Odin and his guards, I watched the key turn on the lock of his cell,” Thor yelled in absolute disbelief. Tony held the phone a good half foot from his ear and could still hear his angry ranting about his brother’s mischiefs.

“Listen, you should come and get him as soon as possible. He looks really sick and he confused me for you and uh, he’s begging forrrr,” Tony trailed off once again. He felt extremely awkward and out of place telling the god of thunder that his brother was insanely horny.

“Begging for what?” Thor asked quizzically. Tony felt hot and embarrassed everywhere, but reluctantly explained to Thor his brother’s wants as well as his symptoms.

“Oh, Stark. You should have just said. Loki is merely in heat. The Jotun race goes into heat typically once a year and it lasts for two weeks, sometimes a little longer.”

“Wait, so you’re saying Loki is like a dog?” Tony blurted, almost laughing. He imagined a cute black dog resembling Loki.

“Well, while Loki is in heat similar to your uh, dog creatures, Loki still has his pride. He won’t just lay with anyone, and he won’t do anything by force. Unlike a dog he still has morals. He probably picked you because you were the most appealing human he could think of. If he would have showed up here, Heimdall surely would have spotted him and returned him to Asgard,” Thor said slowly, emphasizing the words pride and morals.

“So, what will happen if, uhm, he doesn’t get what he wants?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just extremely uncomfortable for him, but it fades after two weeks or so. But the longer he goes without, the worse it gets. I’ve never seen my brother so desperate besides this time of the year,” Thor said.

Tony thanked Thor and promised him he wouldn’t let Loki get into any trouble outside of the tower. Then, he walked back into the bedroom to be greeted with silence. He slowly opened the bathroom door and peered through the cracked door. Loki was laying in the water in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Tony turned, walked back a few steps, and hit the wall hard with his shoulder to alert the god. He didn’t want to scare Loki or let him know he had caught him in such a personal moment.

“Hello, Stark,” Loki purred as Tony padded over the broken glass and towards him.

“Listen Loki, no funny games. We are going to get you to the bed, alright?” Tony questioned Loki hesitantly. He was afraid Loki would try to harass him again, but he put his faith into Thor’s words that Loki still had some fraction of pride and morality.

“The bed? My favorite place, Stark,” Loki said again in the same shallow purring voice. He sounded fake and desperate, but Stark just ignored him and began to pull the god up.

“I’m not afraid to tazze your ass,” Tony muttered as Loki leaned his weight against him and they stepped out of the tub. They slowly trailed towards the bed, Tony half dragging Loki behind him. Five steps from the bed, Loki made a move. He gently pressed his teeth into the side of Tony’s neck, leaving his mark. Tony yelped in surprise and nearly threw the god away from him. However, he regained his calmness and gently pushed Loki onto the bed.

“Ow, really Loki? Way too much teeth? Is that some type of Jotun kink thing?” Tony said with sarcasm as he rubbed at the bite. The side of his neck already stung, and he could feel a couple droplets of blood. In response Loki let out another groan and bent into a slight fetus position.

“You can’t get the bed soaked. Come here, let me help you,” Tony commanded as he pulled Loki close. He started by removing Loki’s leather boots, which were nearly impossible to get off. Every time he touched the god, he would let out a small moan of lust and desperation. Tony did his best to ignore the moans and tried to picture his grandmother naked. However, he still found himself listening to the god.

After ten minutes, he had Loki in an old white t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

“Are you cold or hot?” Tony asked him. He wanted Loki to be as comfortable as possible before he figured out where to put him. He couldn’t just allow a supervillain to spend a couple weeks in the Avenger’s tower, could he?

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Loki replied with a rather wicked grin. As Tony locked eyes with him, he could have sworn the god’s eyes turned red for a moment.

“Loki, stop messing with me, alright? If I’m going to let you stay here, you could at least communicate. I don’t give a fuck if you’re too cold or too hot, but you should,” Tony replied with a huff. He was already getting fed up with Loki trying to seduce him. He knew that if it continued, he wouldn’t be able to resist.

Loki’s smirk started to fade, and at that moment he resembled a child. Tony instantly felt regret of being so harsh with the god, who was clearly in pain.

“Too hot,” he softly muttered and rolled over on his other side to face the wall, away from Tony.

Suddenly, a high chiming noise rung throughout the tower. The doorbell.

“Sir, it appears we have a visitor,” Jarvis informed. The A.I. projected an image across the wall for Tony to see. It showed an unrecognizable shaded figure slipping into the stairwell towards the second floor. Tony let out a loud sigh, the only people allowed access into the tower without alerting a lockdown siren were the avengers.

“Don’t go anywhere, hot head,” Tony said to Loki as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He walked into the living room and sat in the dark on the couch directly in front of the main door, waiting for his visitor to enter. The door opened slowly, and Steve Rodgers quickly stepped in without making a sound.

“Really Steve? You thought you could sneak into my tower?” Tony interrupted him. Steve nearly jumped five feet in shock, unaware that Tony had been on the couch. As the soldier stood there embarrassed Tony stood up and turned on the lights.

Steve quickly looked Tony up and down.

“Wow, that’s a sucker. Who gave you that? Looks fresh too,” Steve asked as he stepped closer towards him, gesturing directly at the bite mark from Loki. Tony’s face turned five shades darker as he took a step backwards.

“Uhm, nobody. Doesn’t matter?”

“Uh huh, Tony.” Steve said with a knowingly smirk. He knew that Tony sometimes swung both ways but was shyer when it came to talk about his male partners.

“WHAT THE HELL TONY,” Steve suddenly yelled with a pale face. Tony spun around and saw none other than Loki standing in the hallway looking at them.

“Stark, why don’t you introduce me to your friend,” Loki said with his charming grin as he walked into the room towards them.

“Oh, I can introduce myself,” Steve said as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. Tony immediately put a hand on the soldier’s chest to calm him down.

“Steve, I can explain, listen-”

“This is some weird mind control sex thing, isn’t it? Seriously Tony, how desperate are you these days?” Steve said angrily in disbelief. Tony simply turned and stared at the soldier for a moment, with gritted teeth.

“Sit down and wait a moment and I’ll explain. Or don’t and get the fuck out. You’re choice,” he demanded. He waited a solid five seconds, but finally the soldier plopped onto the plush sofa. Tony then turned to Loki, who had remained in the same position except Loki’s eyes were now raking the soldier’s figure up and down.

“Don’t even think about it, Reindeer Games,” Tony whispered harshly as he yanked Loki’s arm and walked him towards the bedroom.

“Then give me what I desire, Stark. You know you crave it too,” Loki croaked desperately as they stood in front of the bed. He slowly put his hand gingerly on the top of Tony’s shoulders and began to trace light circles.

“I thought you were a trickster, highly intelligent? Guess we were all wrong,” Tony said as he pushed his hand away and began to push the trickster onto the bed, like he had done earlier. However, Loki had predicted this move. He spun at the last second and shifted all his weight onto Tony. Tony let out a surprised cry as they both landed on the bed, Loki on top of him.

The god quickly shot his hand down towards the front of Tony’s pajama pants and he was both pleasantly surprised and shocked to find it rock hard.

“I knew things would go my way, like they always do,” Loki whispered huskily in Tony’s ear as he began to palm his hard-on through his pants. Tony couldn’t prevent the multiple moans that were leaving his mouth. He found the thought of being with a god insanely hot, and Loki himself even hotter. Yet, a small part of his brain screamed of danger. Loki was the enemy. Loki had led the attack on New York. Loki could control minds. Loki tricked people. For all he knew this could be an evil plan of his against the Avengers.

Loki had just began grinding against him when Tony snapped out of it and remembered that Steve Rodgers was sitting in his living room. He pushed Loki off him and hopped off the bed in shock over what he had allowed to happen, and how much he had enjoyed it. Would he have stopped if Steve had never shown up? Or would he have given the god exactly what he wanted? Loki lay discarded in a defeated pile on the left side of the bed. He let out several groans in pain and anger, followed by multiple full-body twitches.

“Please, just stay in here. At least until Steve leaves,” Tony said as he left the bedroom and pulled the door tightly shut behind him. Loki didn’t respond. Tony felt bad for leading the god on, but it also wasn’t his own fault. He had walked a solid ten feet down the hallway, before he looked down and realized his body was still reacting from his encounter with Loki. Wearing thin sleeping pants left everything visible to the eye, especially Steve Rodger’s eyes. He felt a sudden surge of panic about the soldier catching him and Loki, even if they hadn’t actually done anything.

Tony took a quick left down the hallway and entered one of the guest bedrooms. He ripped the white comforter off the bed, and covered himself head to toe to resemble E.T. After finding the solution to his hard situation, he walked back into the living room and sat next to Steve, ready to explain why Loki was back on Earth.

After Tony explained everything Thor had explained to him over the phone about Loki, Steve stared at him blankly.

“So, what you’re telling me. Is that. You are giving refuge to the insane god who tried to destroy New York and the whole Earth, except he is extremely horny?” Steve said, stuttering over his words in complete shock. He had never faced majestically beings such as the Asgardian race during his time. Instead, he had faced Hydra.

“I mean, where else is he to go? You know I hate dealing with the man upstairs. Loki mine as well just stay here for the next couple weeks. He’s not going to harm anyone. According to Thor he has high standards,” Tony replied, trying to sound reassuring.

“Did he have high standards when he chose to destroy New York, Tony? Are you sure you aren’t just flattered that a powerful god picked you to have fun?”

“Jesus, Steve! I’m not going to give him what he wants, what would that say of me?” Tony yelled defensively.

“That you really are a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist,” Steve almost whispered. He didn’t want to hold Tony’s past against him, but he had to straighten him out. This was Loki, of all people. Tony shook his head quietly, unable to defend himself against that ounce of truth.

“Why are you here to begin with?” Tony asked. Steve winced, he knew that what he was about to tell Tony would cause trouble.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to do some bug sweeps as well as testing on the tower. Basically, they are kicking us out. Fury said that it will help us get out and take a vacation, his words not mine.”

“Fuck, perfect timing. When are we getting kicked out, and for how long?” Tony questioned as he put his hands over his face. Where would he hide Earth’s most hated villain?

“Noon tomorrow. He said two days tops but knowing their procedures I would guess more like four. What are you going to do with the monster?” Steve asked, echoing Tony’s concerns out loud.

“Well, if Fury wants a vacation that’s what he’s going to get. It’s pretty easy to rent a cabin, right?” Tony said with a laugh, he had found the solution to this stressful problem rather fast.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Tony? Being in a secluded area with a horny god who’s probably ten times stronger than you? And is known for being a trickster?” Steve voiced his concern.

“Listen, I have self-control. And I have a suit, that could beat his ass. He’s weaker in this state, trust me I’m not worried. It’s safer for everyone the further away from society he gets,” Tony replied.

After a sigh, Steve told him to call him if he needed any help dealing with the trickster, then left the tower. Tony sat on the couch for a moment longer and questioned if everything he had told Steve was true. Would he preserve his self-control? The god was rather attractive and already he had almost slipped up just fifteen minutes ago. Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts and padded towards the bedroom for the last time.

After breaking the news to Loki, Loki had rolled back over without another word. Tony assumed that Loki’s last attempt at seducing him had left him even more exhausted and weak.

“Jarvis, can you book us something? I’m thinking secluded woods with a lake?” Tony said to the A.I. as he pulled out a large suitcase from the closet. He jammed it full of clothes for both him and Loki. It only took Tony Stark ten minutes to pack, he was used to it as he had moved around so much as a child due to his father being in the business world.

Tony debated for a few moments over whether to bring a suit or not, but then decided on just packing a few gadgets for extra precautions. A vacation should be without a suit, even though his idea of vacation would be spending it in his shop trying to create the newest destructive weapon for the market.

“Alright, Loki. We are good to go, I packed for the two of us. We just have to make a stop at the store to get some food,” Tony said to the lump on the mattress. Loki still didn’t make a sound or show any sign of leaving.

“Come on, soldier. PMS too much for you?” Tony said with snark as he threw a pillow at the god. Loki’s hand shot out of the cocoon of blankets and caught the pillow in mid-air. He sat up angrily and glared at Tony, his hair standing in every direction. Tony struggled to hold back his laughter at the childish god. With a deep sigh, Loki trailed behind him towards the front door. Tony hoped it was a progression that Loki hadn’t tried to jump him the moment he stood up, but he also wondered if Loki was working towards a more complex plan to win him over after already failing.

“Wait, what if someone sees you?” Tony said a moment before they left the floor. Loki stared at him blankly in response. Tony bent down and started digging in the bottom of the suitcase where he had packed an orange hoodie.

“Here-” Tony said as he bent upwards to face Loki again. However, Loki had taken the responsibility of disguising himself. His long locks had been replaced in a short-stylish cut like his brother’s. He wore a green hoodie with a black leather jacket on top, dark denim jeans, and dull black combat boots.

Tony inhaled sharply at the god’s new state. Seeing him dressed as a Midgardian was odd but equally attractive. Loki smirked as he noticed Tony’s eyes roaming him up and down.

“It’s not for long. My magic doesn’t hold very well in this state. Just until I’m not at risk of being recognized,” Loki said. He didn’t want to raise Tony’s expectations too high.

“You look better with long hair, anyways,” Tony muttered, almost to himself, as he closed the front door tight behind them. They walked side by side in silence towards the parking garage.


	2. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am terribly sorry for how short this is- what can I say besides I'm the worst? However, I decided on posting this anyways instead of holding it off and waiting a few more days. Anyways, kind of a boring transitional chapter, but it serves a purpose I suppose. Get ready for some real fun coming next chapter.

“Here, we’ll take this one,” Tony said as the two approached a sleek red sportscar. Of course, multi-billionaire Tony Stark rode in style. Loki raised his eyebrows in disapproval at the hellacious machine.

“I’m surprised, you humans claim to be so intelligent but your transportation technology is rather embarrassing,” he said with a sneer as Tony walked over to the driver’s side and began to tug on the door handle. 

“You should see the metro,” Tony replied with a grin. Loki couldn’t hide a ghost of a smile. Stark warming up to him was another step towards getting what he wanted, what he needed. He felt the feverish heat spread across his body at the mere thought of fulfillment Tony could offer him. He felt much better than his episode of pain in Tony’s bedroom, but he still felt very weak and feverish.

“Hurry up and get in, we need to get out of here before everyone else shows up for work. Plus, if we can avoid the New York City traffic it’ll be a bonus,” Tony said, his voice startling Loki out of his trance. Loki got in the car quickly, which caused Tony to smirk at the ex-power-hungry villain being so obedient. The god looked out of place sitting in a Midgardian car, even with his Midgardian disguise. His knees nearly reached his chest due to his height and how low to the ground the car was.

“Buckle up,” Tony commanded. Loki stared blankly at him in confusion. However, Tony mistook his confusion for rebelliousness. He stared at the god angrily whilst narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not telling you again. Buckle up,” he said stiffly. He didn’t care about Loki’s safety, for heaven’s sake let the god fly through the window shield and leave Tony free of the burden of watching over him for the next two weeks. All Tony wanted was to break him in, to erase all defiance the god held. Loki immediately picked up on his tactic and felt the heat take over his tongue.

“Make me,” he whispered hoarsely, trying to hide his desperate need but failing. With annoyance and anger, Tony shot forward reaching over Loki’s body to reach his seatbelt. Loki attempted to pull Tony in by wrapping his arms around him in a hug-like motion but Tony clipped the seatbelt in and tore back harshly.

“Really Loki? How demented are you? You don’t have any kind of self-control, do you?” Tony said while gritting his teeth and pulling on his own seatbelt. 

“Not with you, Stark,” he said without missing a beat while he slunk his hand onto Tony’s knee.

“Will you fucking chill? We need to go to the store and get supplies, unless you’d rather have me drop you off at Asgard and have your daddy deal with your issues,” Tony retorted with pure venom filling his voice. Loki’s hand immediately shot away and he turned to look out the window as the car pulled out of the parking garage. Five minutes later, the god remained sulking and Tony felt a touch of guilt. He had heard Thor tell Bruce or Clint of the horrible things Odin had done to Loki as punishment over the years in Asgard. The worst incident had been sewing Loki’s mouth shut to prevent him from telling lies. Tony began to feel ill at the thought of doing such a horrible thing to his own family members. He couldn’t even take Peter’s suit away without being wracked with a hundred pounds of guilt and worry that the kid would hurt himself by using his old, trashy homemade suit.

His thoughts disappeared as they pulled up to a small grocery store. They were at the edge of New York, where Tony figured they wouldn’t be as easily recognized. He parked the car and turned to Loki.

“Listen Loki,” he said slowly as if he was commanding a dog, “I swear to god. If you cause any trouble, ANY, I will turn your ass over to S.H.I.E.L.D. and won’t feel an ounce of guilt about it.” Loki blinked at him in response. With his full attention on the god, Tony could see the small beads of sweat over his brow and that his under-eye shadows had darkened even more from his bedroom. 

“Okay, Stark. I won’t do anything,” Loki replied in a daze. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his blank stare creeped Tony out. This is what a ghost would feel like, Tony thought. Being completely seen through. 

“Here wear these,” he said as he handed Loki a pair of Ray Bans sunglasses. Your eyes are extremely recognizable, I would know because they’ve haunted my dreams for months, Tony thought. Loki looked at them with disgust before giving a sigh and putting them on. 

As the two walked towards the automatic doors, Loki trailed slightly behind on shaky legs. Tony barely heard him mutter the word Magic as the entrance doors whizzed open for them, and barely managed to contain his laughter over how the god reminded him of a Midgard child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read :) will be coming with a fun and more exciting next chapter ASAP.   
> Leave comments and kudos if you want, they will be treasured and much appreciated!  
> -Thybonedham


	3. Grocery Shopping with A God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it lengthier than last chapter. This resulted in me not doing a whole lot of proof reading due to time constraints- my bad! Thanks for bearing with me!

They walked down a few aisles of the store, just looking at things while Tony formed a list of what they needed in his head. Two weeks in the woods would require a lot of food, especially if Loki ate like his brother. Whenever Thor visited the tower to work a mission with the other Avenger members, he would clear the pantry and cupboards in an hour. Tony continued his walk of determination unaware of the struggling god behind him. He swiped an empty cart sitting to the side of an empty aisle.

“So, do you have any favorites or anything?” He said before turning around. Loki was trailing behind him by a good ten feet. As Tony stopped pushing the empty cart to wait for the god, he noticed how much of struggle it was for him to walk the aisles. His energy had to be low, especially while using his magic to mask his appearance with a disguise.

“Hm, not really I suppose. I have not consumed a lot of Midgard food, except for when Thor forced me to try a horrid PopTart,” Loki replied breathily after catching up to him. Tony slowed down his walking pace to aid the god’s exhausted condition.

“Okay, well don’t worry about it Reindeer Games. We’ll just have to get a little bit of everything, but I know what we need first,” Tony said while leading them towards the liquor aisle. Loki skimmed the glass bottles with his fingertips as they walked the long stretch towards what Tony called “the good stuff.” A rather attractive young blonde stood down the aisle examining the label on a bottle. While Tony searched the shelves, Loki took the opportunity to stare at the piece of work the gods had gifted him. Long tan legs complemented by heels and a short skirt, a low-cut top, and long blonde hair. She reminded him of a maiden he would find in his brother’s bed. The heat rose inside him and she was all he could focus on. Tony’s voice talking about his good times with alcohol was a faint echo of background noise, almost as if he was underwater. Before he could register his actions, he had walked halfway from Tony and steadily approached the delicious blonde.

“Hey!” Tony yelled shocked at the suddenness of the god walking away. He had seemed completely exhausted and out of it, yet now he was striving away with determination. Tony peered past him and immediately discovered his source, a woman. He watched her look up and gift Loki with a flirty smile as the god approached her. So the god can swing both ways, Tony thought before reminding himself that Loki was still dangerous and couldn’t be left with a civilian woman. Loki could be capable of anything with the amount of need he possessed. Tony quickly stepped towards the god and grabbed him by the back of his jacket just as he was a foot from the blonde.

“Hey buddy, where you going,” he said in a fake friendly voice through gritted teeth. Loki didn’t respond but flashed a seducing smirk at the blonde. But before he could charm her with his tongue, her eyes grew enormous as she shouted loud enough for the whole grocery store to hear.

“Oh my god! Are you Tony Stark?” Tony internally facepalmed himself. When he gave Loki his sunglasses instead of wearing them himself, he had forgotten that he was still a famous celebrity known for saving Earth numerous times. The odds of him being recognized without a disguise were nearly a hundred percent. Loki’s smirk instantly vanished as the blonde began to fawn over Tony. 

“Can I have a selfie? My friend Kiesha is going to actually dieeeeeeee, she’s a huge Ironman fan, has all the merch, which I think is a little obsessive I mean you’re just a normal guy even-“The blonde ranted on and on as Loki began to tune her out. He knew she would be a bust and that he should have continued progressing on convincing Stark to satisfy him, but his body completely took over. A small part of him worried that this was an action Tony warned him not to do and that instead of a cabin he would be finding himself in a cell at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The blonde continued to snap selfie after selfie with Tony before he interrupted her.

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you but we really have to get going,” he said curtly before pulling Loki by the elbow towards the shopping cart. Loki followed him eagerly, leaning into his touch a little too much for Tony’s liking. Loki stared at him as Tony pinched the middle of his noise with obvious annoyance and anger. 

“Stark, I’m sorry I really didn-“ Loki said softy before Tony cut him off.

“Loki, stop. Your brother explained it to me when I talked to him on the phone. I really can’t blame you but fuck. You’re just making everything ten times harder. Come on. This is a pretty decent supply, so let’s get the rest of the food,” Tony said emotionlessly as he gestured towards the numerous bottles of alcohol in their cart. Loki nodded and Tony noticed the god’s bleary eyes but began to push the cart without saying anything. This time Loki trailed behind even slower. Whenever Tony stopped to grab an item, he would lean against the shelves for support. 

“So, what do you eat in Asgard?”

“A common meal is typically whatever the warriors hunt the night before, a stew, and fine wine or mead,” Loki answered dryly.

“Okay, let me rephrase myself. What did you like to eat in Asgard?” Tony said with slight annoyance. He wished Loki wouldn’t be so guarded and reserved about such little things. He worried that Loki was only telling him what he wanted to hear to win him over.

“Well, I don’t eat any meat. It’s repulsive,” Loki muttered quickly that Tony almost didn’t hear him.

“Reindeer Games is a vegetarian! We’ll all be damned!” Tony exclaimed with a laugh. Loki shot him a dirt glare in return. 

“Yes, well, I find my nutrients in other sources,” he retorted in a low voice. This ended the conversation as they continued to shop in silence. Tony had the cart three fourths of the way full with different food and snack options. They were halfway down the pasta aisle when Loki’s physical state became too apparent, he was staggering at an incredibly slow pace while trying to follow Tony.

“Hey! Mischief? You alright, you aren’t looking so good,” Tony questioned as he waited for the god to catch up to him. All Loki could manage was a slight groan before he began to lock up. He stiffened like a board and Tony could see underneath the sunglasses his green eyes roll towards the back of his head. 

It all happened at once, in slow motion to Tony. The sound of thirty spaghetti sauce glass jars crashing across the store tile, followed by the shouting of ten paparazzies surrounding the scene. Of course, they would show up now, Tony thought. He stood in absolute shock, staring at the crumpled 6’4” god laying in shattered glass and red sauce. 

“Loki. Loki. You’re okay,” he crouched down towards the god to attempt to help him up from the mess. The flashes from the cameras filled his peripheral vision. He knew these pictures would for sure go viral. He’d probably receive a call from S.H.I.E.LD. asking why he was terrorizing super markets.

Loki began to try to standup. He faced Tony and looked at dazedly him with his green eyes, his face covered with dots of red sauce. Suddenly, Tony wasn’t in the grocery store anymore. He was back on the tenth floor of the Avenger’s Tower, facing none other than a blue eyed Loki. 

“The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?” The god said with pure madness in his eyes. Specks of blood coated his face. Tony knew what would come next. He would be thrown out the window, but this time he would fall to his death. 

“STARK!”

Tony’s eyes shot open again. He was back in the grocery store, facing the real Loki. A face covered in spaghetti sauce rather than the blood of New York’s civilians. He shook his head to clear the flashback, and reached over to Loki and pulled him up by the waist.

“Come on, we need to get out of here. Papz are having a field day,” he said in a rush while half dragging Loki behind him. The god regained his composure and used Tony as a crutch as they ditched their cart full of groceries. They stumbled out the store’s door as quickly as possible while the paparazzies went wild covering every angle.

“Come on Lokes, just a few more feet to the car,” Tony reassured the god softly as he pulled him. The god’s weight was already becoming too much for Tony’s small frame. If he collapsed again Tony didn’t think he would be able to get him to the car without the use of his suit.

Miraculously, they made it to the car. Instead of attempting to position Loki in the front seat, Tony opened the back door and helped position the god into a laying position. He quickly ran over to the driver’s door and got in while the paparazzies continued to swarm the car. Tony pulled his seatbelt into place and looked back at the god curled in a fetal position. Loki’s disguise had vanished due to his wrecked state. His long dark curls had returned, and they sprawled out across the seat. The god was out cold, and Tony couldn’t help but admire how peacefully he looked.

Tony’s phone buzzed breaking him out of his thoughts. It read:

“Really Tony? What the hell are you doing? I thought you had this under control,” followed by a link from his favorite soldier, Steve Rodgers. Tony quickly clicked on the link, expecting the worst of the grocery store fiasco. The headline read:

“Hero Tony Stark is Insanely Relatable with this Super Market Spill While Out Shopping With His Boyfriend.” Tony released a sigh of relief. Of course, the media would completely bend the story to form a more popular one. However, he thought that passing out would have been more shocking than being “relatable.” 

He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, but he decided to take a quick glance at his social medias. The drive to the cabin would last five hours and he couldn’t wait that long. The trending page was already jammed full with pictures of him and Loki. But they weren’t what he expected. They didn’t show a struggling Tony dragging an unconscious Loki out of the store or all of the broken glass and sauce everywhere. Instead, Tony was walking with an arm around Loki towards the car, both of them smiling. They looked like a happy couple. Hundred of “ship” photos were already beginning to appear under his tagged photos and the captions were begging for Tony Stark’s “boyfriends” name.

“What the fuck,” Tony whispered to himself as he clenched the steering wheel. He wondered if Loki had managed to use his lasting magic on switching out the pictures. If that was the case, he felt terrible that Loki would sacrifice every amount of strength he had left to fix his mistake of trying to interact with the blonde woman. Is Loki even capable of helping anyone that doesn’t benefit him? Tony wondered. He put the car in drive and began the five hour drive to the cabin, all while thinking about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This wasn't as light and fluffy as I imagined it. But don't worry, Loki and Tony are just warming up to each other :)  
> Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments. It means a lot. I originally started this story because I would have fun imagining it in my head, but I'm happy that anyone else can enjoy it as well!


	4. A Car Ride Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! New rule- I'm going to stop apologizing over short chapters. Instead of posting fewer times and making you guys wait longer, I'm going to try to post faster but with shorter chapters that will keep the story flowing :)

Tony drove for two hours before Loki showed any signs of life. The interstate was fairly empty due to the majority of people being at work rather than traveling on a Monday morning. They had just crossed the New York state border and were five miles deep into Vermont when the god let out a sudden groan from the backseat.

“Lokes, you alright?” Tony said, concern evident in his voice. In response, Loki began to thrash around in the back seat as he tried to find a comfortable position from the excruciating pain.

“Hey stop!” Tony cried out as he dodged an incoming blow to the head from Loki’s foot crossing the divider. He lifted a hand to push away the black leathered boot and the car swerved towards the center line. Tony’s eyes widened as he whipped the steering wheel to the right back towards their lane. The car straightened out. He had merely missed an oncoming mini-van. At eighty miles per hour a head-on collision would have been a brush of death, especially for Loki who wasn’t wearing his seatbelt.

Shaken, Tony pulled the car off the nearest exit and parked in an empty gas station lot. He had an idea that would hopefully help the god who was still visibly suffering in pain. His hands shook unsteadily as he reached into the glovebox and pulled out a small tan envelope.   
As a celebrity, Tony Stark hung out with many drug users and abusers. However, he was never one. He could never understand why anyone would risk being caught with an illegal substance when alcohol was legal and could get the job done just as good. Until he had been pushed from the tenth floor. The first few weeks following the attack on New York had been absolute hell for Tony. He couldn’t sleep without waking up every twenty minutes with images of space and the Chitauri. He couldn’t eat, or shower, or get out of bed. Tony Stark wished he had died instead of living permanently traumatized. It didn’t take long for the Avengers to notice the change in their teammate. Bruce immediately swiped Tony a powerful drug from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s lab that wasn’t available to the public. The pills had immediate effects on Tony’s mental health, they helped him relax and eased his pain. Tony rarely took them anymore because they made him feel too happy, too foggy, and he felt like he couldn’t control himself. But maybe the small white pills could help Loki by easing his pain formed by the heat.  
Tony shook four pills out of the envelope and into his palm. It was double the dose a human was prescribed. He assumed that any pills wouldn’t be as strong to the god as they were on humans because of Thor’s ability to outdrink any Avenger by three times. However, he didn’t stop to think that because Loki was in such a weakened state, the pills would have worked the same as they would on a human. He turned around in his seat and pulled the front of Loki’s chest plate to force the limp god into a semi-sitting position. Loki’s right eye opened a crack as he looked at Tony and tried to reason with him.

“Starkkkk, please just end this,” he begged with a groan. He was coated with a thin layer of sweat and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. Concern overpowered Tony, and he trailed a hand down the side of Loki’s face. He felt hypnotized. The god sharply inhaled, as if holding his breath in anticipation. Tony’s finger tips lightly brushed a slow trail down towards the base of his neck and he couldn’t contain the light moan that escaped his lips. Half a second later, their lips crashed together. The pills sat in Tony’s fist, temporarily forgotten as their lips moved feverishly. It was a clash of teeth and tongue, a battle for dominance. The sound of the god’s desperate moans filled the vehicle’s silence. Loki’s hands roamed over the human’s body, but it took his slim fingers pulling on Tony’s waistband for Tony’s common sense to reappear. He pulled back frantically with huge eyes, similar to a deer in headlights. He didn’t understand why he had suddenly been on auto-pilot mode, controlled by the tightness of his jeans and the moans escaping the extremely attractive god sitting in front of him. Was Loki using magic to control him somehow? Even when Thor said he wouldn’t? Tony thought as Loki let out a whine at the sudden loss of physical contact. He remembered the white pills that had started to melt in his tight, clammy fist.

“Close your eyes, Lokes,” Tony leaned in and whispered seductively in the god’s ear. He knew that the odds of the god complying and swallowing the pills by choice were slim to none. Surprisingly, Loki’s green eyes snapped shut obediently. The god of mischief is a bottom, the intrusive thought popped into Tony’s head before he could tell it to shut-up. Why did he care? He should not be thinking of taking advantage or giving in to New York’s worst villain.

“Open your mouth for me,” Tony whispered, continuing the fake seductive act. The god’s pink tongue shot out of his mouth as he opened widely. Tony cringed at how that same tongue had been in his mouth just a few moments ago. Yet, his brain still admired the god’s white, sharp canines. In a single motion he shot forward and shoved the white pills into Loki’s mouth and grabbed his jaw to force his mouth shut. Loki’s eyes flew open wide in shock. He thought he had completely convinced Stark to fuck him after their aggresive make-out session. 

“Swallow,” Tony commanded. Internally, he thought of the numerous girls he had said the same line to in hotel rooms. Girls who had begged to sleep with him due to his celebrity status. Just like Loki.

The god stared at him in absolute disbelief and shock, which surprised Tony. Did he really think that he would be that easily fooled and tempted due to his human citizenship? Was the god really just that full of himself? Clearly, he didn’t think it would be possible to trick the god of mischief. After a few more moments of staring, Tony applied more pressure to his jaw. Reluctantly, Loki swallowed the pill. 

“Don’t worry pal, those babies will kick in quick,” Tony said while pulling away from the god. Loki huffed and fell back against the backseat. The pain returned to him quickly and his groans restarted as Tony pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the interstate. But five minutes later, the god was silent and the van was filled with the low hum of AC/DC. Tony peered in the rear-view mirror, in wonder if the pills had worked on Loki. He was taken back in shock as his eyes met Loki’s, who had already been staring at his reflection. Tony hastily ripped his eyes away and focused them on the road.

“Hiiiii Starkkkkk, did you forget abouttt meeeee,” Loki half yelled half sang, his voice cracking while in the middle of pronouncing Stark. Great, Tony thought sourly. Now he had to deal with high-on-pills Loki, which would be even more unpredictable. But he had to admit, he preferred it over Loki bent over withering in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE STAN A HIGH AND FUN LOKI!!!!  
> Next chapter will start where this left off :)


	5. An ending to a car ride with a drugged god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Readers!  
> Thanks for the read, comments, and kudos! It really means a lot :)

“No, of course not,” Tony grumbled in reply. They still had a little less than three hours until they would get to the cabin in Vermont.

“nO oF CoUrSe NoT,” Loki impersonated Tony with a wavering voice, “because you humans are just sooooo intelligent. You have the biggest brains to go along with your big di-” 

“Hey! You need to calm down!” Tony yelling louder, cutting off the god’s screaming rant. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with another Loki episode. He had already faced so many issues in the last six hours after the god showed up in his bathroom. His stress levels were sky high, all he wanted was to get to the cabin so he that he could hide the god from the public’s eye. And to sleep, Tony was not a morning person. He often took multiple twenty-minute naps during the day to make up from his loss of sleep at night from his nightmares.

“I’m sorrrrry, did I offend you?” Loki replied with a slight slur.

“How about we just, not talk, okay?” Tony said with his eyes on the road. He glanced up in the rear-view mirror again, but this time Loki was looking out the window with a huge genuine grin and was, well, manspreading. Tony smirked, if the god had been sober from both the pills and the heat he would have had a heart attack over how immodest and out of control he was acting. Loki’s intrusive question broke him out of thought.

“Can I borrow that thing?”

“What thing, Loki?”

“You know, that thing you use all the time?”

“I’m going to need more information than that, pal.”

“You know!!! The box thing. It’s like a raven but better!”

“My cellphone?”

“Yes!!!! You’re so smart- give it to me.”

“No, why would I give you my cellphone?”

“Not give, just borrow.”

“No, Loki.”

“Yes, Loki.”

“No Loki!”

Tony glanced in the mirror once again just to see the god’s hand dart towards his pockets.

“Loki, seriously stop! I’m trying to drive,” he said sternly as he attempted to swat his hand away. However, the slim fingers were good at pick pocketing from prior experiences. Tony didn’t realize that Loki had successfully slipped his phone until he heard the god nearly shouting into it from the backseat. 

“Hiiiiii Thorrrrrr. Yes. He’s driving. No, I wish. Because I miss my brother! I can’t stop thinking about your bigggg co-. Really? Tony said a cabin in Yurmon. Ok. Uh huhhhhh. Love you, bye.” 

“Who was that?” Tony yelled in alarm. Loki had said hello to Thor, but the odds of him actually talking to Thor were questionable. Tony imagined the worst, such as Loki calling Nick Fury.

“How do I hang up?” He responded with equal alarm and panic.

“Who was it?” He yelled again, ignoring the god’s question. 

Loki stared at him blankly in the rear-view mirror. Without breaking his gaze, he started mashing buttons on the side of his door until his window began to go down. When the window was at halfway, while staring at Tony, he tossed (as in yeeted) Tony’s phone out the window where it would be broken into a million little pieces on the interstate. 

“Just wait until we get out of this car! You’re going to fucking get it Loki. What the fuck,” Tony screamed in anger. He felted blinded with rage and it was taking every ounce of energy for him to focus on the road. Loki smirked at his anger. 

“Why’d you do that? Now we are going to be out in the middle of the woods with no outside communication until I get a new one,” he ranted even though Loki looked too spacey to be listening to a word he was saying.

“Can I sit by you?” He asked breaking his rant.

“Sit by me?” Tony repeated in disbelief at his childishness.

“Yeah!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Of course, Loki disregarded anything he had said. In a flash, a slight green mist filled the car and then the god was in the front passenger seat. 

“Holy shit!” Tony yelped as he flinched five feet in surprise. Once again, he nearly crashed the car but managed to straighten the wheel at just the right time. He was getting used to this nearly “dying due to a Loki surprise” thing.

“Hiiii, it’s me,” Loki said lazily.

“Yeah, I can see that. I thought you couldn’t use your magic?” Tony questioned. 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know but whatever you gave me has me feeling pretty gooood,” Loki answered slowly. Tony hid his surprise over the god finally answering one of his questions. He decided to take advantage of his sudden openness and continued to interrogate him.

“So, who were you talking to on the phone, then?”

“Oh, that was Thor. You know him, I think,” Loki responded. It took Tony all of his will not to laugh at how weak minded the trickster was. 

“Hmm, what’d he say?” Tony questioned while keeping his tone light.

“I don’t remember, but we’ll see him later.”

“What do you mean see him later?” Tony felt another wave of panic rise in the back of his throat. Thor had specifically told him he could not deal with his brother due to being on Odin and possibly S.H.I.E.L. D’S radar. Had something changed? Were they being hunted by Nick Fury’s troops right now? Or even worse, Odin’s? Loki just shrugged and continued to scan the road curiously.

“So is incest, like, normal in Asgard,” Tony lowly murmured, breaking Loki out of his trance.

“It’s typically looked down upon. Cross breeding leads to nasty mutations. One time, I saw a maiden who had-” Loki continued to ramble on for over five minutes about an Asgardian maiden who had given birth to a cyclops with no limbs. Tony listened with absolute disgust.

“Wait, so if you and your brother….. are together…. Do you get a lot of hate or whatever?” Tony asked, refocusing Loki from his disgusting tale.

“We aren’t together, no one knew what we did at night, and it turns out that we aren’t even brothers,” Loki followed his sentence with a long episode of laughter. Tony didn’t find it funny at all, but the god was nearly crying when he managed to pull himself together. It was the first time Tony had heard Loki’s genuine laugh and he wondered if he would ever hear it again without the pills.

“But to make this clear, you guys fucked when you thought you were brothers?” His voice echoed his judgement. The moment it left Tony’s lips he knew that he had overstepped with his questions.

“What, do you wish to picture it when you go to sleep at night? You are sick Stark. That’s why I picked you. Because you’re a worthless human being who would give in to my needs the moment you felt special. Just wait for it. I know you’ll give in and so do you. So just fuck me already,” Loki spat bitterly. Any happiness and fun that had been formed by the drugs had vanished. His voice sounded both exhausted and angry. He reminded Tony of the same Loki he had faced on the tenth floor during the attack on New York.  
Tony half expected a new attempt at seduction from Loki after his lengthy rant, but instead the god tilted his head against the cool window glass and his green eyes fluttered shut. It’s for the better, Tony thought. Getting to know the god any more than he did would only hurt him. Loki was trying to trick him, that’s all there was to it. Tony wanted to prove him wrong. That he could resist his charm, trickery, and great looks. Yet, he continued to act out the conversations in his head over and over as he drove towards the cabin. Why didn’t Loki answer his question about Thor? He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to images of the brothers being together as more than brothers-as lovers, and it angered him because Loki had said that that was exactly what Tony would do. He thought for hours in silence next to a sleeping Loki until they pulled up to an old oak cabin, where a shadowed figure sat on the porch steps waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for a new change in scenery! Finally, these fools have made it to the cabin :)


	6. Finally, Arriving at the Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of something :) Could this get any shorter? sorry, I was extremely tired whilst writing this!

Tony quickly parked the car in the gravel adjacent to the cabin.

“Wait here for a minute,” he whispered to the sleeping god, in case he was actually awake. Loki didn’t move a muscle, and Tony presumed that he was exhausted from his energetic high. Tony reached underneath his seat and pulled out a small, sleek handgun and tucked in the back of his waistband as he got out of the car. He hoped he wouldn’t have to pull the trigger or even pull the weapon out. He slowly approached the cabin’s porch, at first attempting to be inaudible but the crunch of gravel underneath his footsteps gave him away. When he was half the distance between the car and the shaded figure, he heard a familiar booming voice.

“Stark! I am sorry for us to be united again under these terms,” Thor said while standing up. Tony’s chest flooded with relief at seeing his familiar friend.

“It’s been awhile, point-break,” he said as he pulled the muscular god into a quick hug. He seemed bigger than when he had last seen him, muscle on muscle. Instead of his regular Asgardian armour and red robe, Thor was wearing a casual hoodie and a pair of jeans.

“Where is my brother?” Thor asked sharply, immediately crushing the humor and happiness Tony had brought into the situation while forgetting about the unconscious god only thirty feet away. 

“Don’t worry, he’s in good conditions. Just a little tired,” Tony said while nodding his head towards the car.

“I need to speak to him urgently, on behalf of Odin.”

“Odin! What do you mean? I thought Daddy didn’t know of Loki’s whereabouts?” Tony questioned in confusion. The reason he was taking care of Loki instead of Thor was to avoid Odin’s detection. He felt a slight sense of relief at getting rid of the god and the trouble he brought.

“Heimdall detected Loki when he called me on your device. As a result, he had to report back to my father because Loki is still to be punished for his crimes on both Midgard and Asgard. However, there are certain…. Terms that I must speak to Loki about regarding his punishment,” Thor said.

“Well, feel free. I don’t know if he’ll be waking anytime soon, though. I had to slip him something to get him to chill,” Tony said with slight hesitation. He was nervous that Thor would be angry at him for drugging his brother. However, Thor just nodded and began to walk towards the car.

“Wait, Thor,” Tony called out before he reached the vehicle. He turned around, his heels swiveling softly across the gravel to face Tony.

“Uhm, Loki mentioned this stuff about you and him. About his previous heats? And, uh, doing stuff, is that true? I just don’t know what to think, I mean, your brother is known for being a great liar,” Tony rambled on tongue-tied. His face was red with embarrassment, but he had to ask.

“I took care of my brother the best I could, Stark. I can’t stand seeing him in pain like this,” Thor said lowly, confirming Tony’s suspicions. He held his composure and didn’t allow his jaw to drop. The thought of Thor and Loki together, together-together, was both shocking and arousing to him. He couldn’t stop his imagination from creating scenarios now that he knew Loki wasn’t just trying to get under his skin.

Thor turned back towards the car and opened the handle. The soft dings from the open door filled the silence as Thor bent down and gathered his brother in his arms. He carried Loki bride-style towards the cabin. Loki’s head lolled back, his wavy jet-black strands bouncing on each step. Tony ran ahead and unlocked the cabin’s creaky door for the gods.

The cabin composed of one bedroom, a living room, one bathroom, and a kitchen. Jarvis had done the complete opposite of outdoing himself. It was an absolute shit-hole. The A.I. would later tell Tony the excuse of a busy hunting season and that they needed to be completely off the grid due to Tony’s celebrity status.

“Well, I guess put him here until he wakes up,” Tony said while gesturing to the faded blue dusty sofa. It was extremely beat up with multiple tears, cigarette burns, and odd stains. The perfect bed for Tony for the next two weeks, while Loki would earn the slightly better mattress in the bedroom. Thor gently stretched his brother out across the sofa and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and out of his sleeping face. Tony and Thor sat in the two armchairs near the couch and waited for the god to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reads, kudos, and comments. Just the idea of someone else reading this really psychs me out! New chapter tomorrow, and I'll make it a longer one to make up for this filler-ish piece :)


	7. Tony's dreamsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is :) Little Warning- This is mostly smut. Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Tony to drift into a deep sleep, a mere fifteen minutes. He rarely dreamt realistically, but his dream was so vivid that it would follow him for the next month. 

In his dream he was still in the cabin’s living room. But now he was standing in the doorframe, with wide eyes at the two brothers on the sofa in front of him. A shirtless Loki was straddling Thor as they kissed passionately. His dark hair covered his brother’s face. All Tony could see clearly was his ink black hair and his pale white skin contrasting against the sofa’s dusty blue hue. Tony stood there frozen, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. He couldn’t help but feel aroused at the sounds of their lips crashing together and the flood of moans that escaped the gods as they continued to make out and began to grind. Suddenly, Loki pulled back sharply and spun his head to lock eyes with Tony. Tony nearly jumped five feet out of his skin. His heart spiked in slight embarrassment from being caught watching. 

“Stark, are you just going to stand there and watch or come help?” Loki said seductively. Tony’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor. He had expected to be screamed at for being such a creep. He peered past Loki and looked at Thor for his approval. After all, Thor had been occupied with Loki first. He didn’t want to anger the muscular blonde by swooping in and stealing his fun for the night. Thor sent him a gentle smile as approval.

“Uhm, yeah, okay,” Tony said as he stumbled towards the sofa. His mouth was as dry as cotton and his legs as heavy as cement. Normally, he was a flirt in bed. He could easily sweet talk girls and was often in control, but they weren’t girls. Or even guys. They were gods. For once, Tony Stark felt completely unexperienced and completely out of his league. He stood awkwardly near the sofa, not knowing what to do as Loki and Thor had begun to kiss again. Thor noticed his hesitation and lightly pushed his brother off him.

“Come here,” he said softly as he pulled Tony onto him. Tony straddled Thor and took the same position Loki had been in previously as their lips met. Thor was a polar opposite from Loki. His body was larger, more muscular, but also softer compared to the sharp edges of Loki’s body. He kissed Tony gently and softly, with no rush as he lightly ran his hands over his back. They kissed for a few minutes, allowing Tony to loosen up and get rid of his nerves. He forgot that Loki was still sitting at the end of Thor’s feet until he felt his slim fingers begin to pull off his shirt. 

“It’s okay, Stark. We’re going to take good care of you,” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear after he flinched in surprise at the god’s touch. Tony stretched his arms over his head and Loki pulled his shirt off and flung it carelessly across the room. At the same time, Thor easily slipped Tony’s pants off. He then pushed Tony back as he leaned over him to reach Loki. Tony sat back against the sofa cushion as the brothers made out over him and slowly finished undressing each other. At this point, Tony was painfully hard and felt complete desperation to be touched. He didn’t care, he wanted the gods to absolutely destroy him. However, the gods had other plans. 

“You’re so tight for me, brother. Like always,” Thor said as Loki began to moan feverishly. Thor had two fingers in Loki already, stretching and preparing his brother. Loki threw his head back in obvious pleasure and Tony watched, feeling as if he could cum just by watching.

“Don’t worry Stark, we didn’t forget about you,” Thor said to him over Loki’s moans. He kissed Tony’s neck and collarbone as he continued to scissor his fingers in Loki.

“Thor, I’m ready. I need you inside me,” Loki moaned breathily after a couple minutes. Thor stood up quickly, his eyes filled with lust as the three repositioned. Tony sat at the end of the sofa, extremely hard. Loki was next to him on all fours and Thor was on his knees at the opposite end of the sofa. Slowly, Thor entered Loki. He cried out and gripped Tony’s thighs for support. Tony sharply inhaled at the sudden touch. Thor began to thrust in Loki at a steady, constant pace. Loki reached out and began to stroke Tony’s cock to match the rhythm. He nearly came from Loki’s first tug. Thor slammed into Loki at a suicidal, rapid pace and Loki did his best to match it with his wrist for Tony. The moans of two gods and a playboy filled the cabin, dripping with pleasure. However, Loki became a sloppy, moaning mess quickly. His moans were frantic as he reached near ecstasy. His hand pumping Tony’s cock was long forgotten as he began to spasm and shutter after orgasming. 

“Let me help you with that,” Thor said as he reached over to Tony while he continued his thrusting. It only took three strokes for Tony to release his seed in Thor’s hand. Moments later Thor finished in a foggy eyed Loki. 

Tony’s eyes shot open. He was back in the living room, not sitting on the couch but instead sitting in a cushioned chair. He was confused for a second, but then realized his playtime with Thor and Loki had only been a dream. 

“Are you okay, Stark? You kept calling out,” Thor asked with concern. He was pacing across the living room, impatient whilst waiting for his brother to wake up from his drugged state. 

“Yes! I’m fine. Really, uhm, bad dream,” Tony said quickly, his face turning red. He was glad that it was still dark outside and Thor couldn’t see his facial expressions.

“Okay, my man of iron. I just thought I heard you say Loki’s name,” Thor said innocently.

“Oh really, uhm, I don’t know,” He said frantically. He began to stand up to find the cabin’s bathroom when he felt the wet stain at the front of his pants. Great, Tony thought, I haven’t had a wet dream since I was in the eighth grade. 

“I have to run out to the car quick, I’m gonna get our stuff,” Tony said as stood up from the chair and casually covered the wet spot with his hands. He doubted Thor could see it in the dark, but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Here, let me help you,” Thor said as he patted a bicep jokingly.

“No, no! Watch Loki! He might wake up,” Tony said urgently before rushing out the door. Thor looked slightly hurt, but Tony assumed that he would get over it quickly. He wasn’t known for holding grudges or staying upset for long.  
Tony hustled across the gravel and unlocked the car. He quickly pulled out the bags he had packed earlier and found a fresh pair of boxers and jogger pants. After changing behind the car, he refused to take a second trip and struggled with carrying the bags into the cabin.

“Stark! You were right of course!” Thor exclaimed as Tony closed the cabin door behind him and dropped the heavy bags onto the floor. Loki was sitting up on the sofa, still half slumped over but awake. He looked completely exhausted and his pain had returned.

“Stark, why is this fool here?” Loki asked in pure annoyance. He was in the middle of rolling his eyes when a shudder of pain over powered him. 

“Brother, take it easy,” Thor said as he rushed over to his side. Loki waved him away, despite his pain. Tony ignored Loki’s question and turned to Thor.

“Now that he’s awake tell us about Odin or whatever the fuck.” His comment received a humorous snort from Loki.

“Watch yourself, Stark. It is not wise to talk about the All-father like that, however I will give you my tolerance do to your exhausted state,” Thor said with cold eyes. “I need to discuss this with Loki alone. Please leave.”

“What do you mean leave! Where do you expect me to go! We are in the middle of nowhere, Thor!” Tony shouted defensively. If Thor expected Tony to wait in the car whilst he argued with his little brother he was out of his mind. 

“Well, there is a small store ten miles north of here. Judging by the lack of supplies you brought in I think you will find it pleasing,” Thor said while looking at the bags on the floor. Tony looked at Loki for a sign of approval, but the god was a blank slate. 

“Alright, I guess. Have a good conversation,” Tony said before slamming the cabin door shut behind him and walking to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay :) Really just warming up to writing smut. Hahaha if anyone found this on my laptop I'd actually kms of embarrassment :) Thanks for any reads, comments, and kudos! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow night, similar to todays


	8. Odin's Proposition to Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short scene but it's important :)

Thor watched Tony’s tiny frame exit the cabin. He turned to Loki, who appeared to be unfocused by his discomfort.

“Brother, are you sure you are well enough to discuss Odin’s matters? They are quite serious, and I do not wish to worsen your condition, but it is urgent,” he said slowly. Tony had mentioned drugging his brother, but he didn’t know what that fully meant.

“I’m fine for the moment. Let’s get this over with,” Loki huffed in annoyance. He pulled his knees towards his chest to try to become comfortable, but it was rather unsuccessful. He felt as if his body was collapsing on itself. Originally, he had thought of trying to convince his brother into pleasuring him, but Thor’s serious tone and cold body language told the god that he wasn’t here to play.

“Well, I told Stark earlier but I don’t think you were awake yet. Heimdall caught sight of you when you contacted me on Stark’s device, and I was immediately summoned to Asgard by Odin,” Thor said. Loki raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember talking to Thor in the car.

“Anyways, it was lovely being in Asgard again, even if for a short while. Did you know that Sif and-”

“Get to the point, you big oaf,” Loki hissed, cutting him off.

“Odin has given you, well, an opportunity at redemption.”

“An opportunity at redemption? As if! The man holds grudges for centuries,” Loki yelled in disbelief. 

“Hold your tongue, brother. Here is Odin’s proposition,” Thor said as Loki scooted to the edge of his seat in anticipation. It must be something absolutely impossible, he thought.

“Odin declares that if you, Loki Laufeyson, are successful in having the noble Midgardian of the name Anthony Edward Stark bed you before the end of your heat, you are a free man of the realms.”

“What! That old man is absolute fool. Stark is a decked-out whore. It’ll be easy! That’s too good to be true!” Loki said in complete disbelief. 

“Are you really that feeble minded, Loki? Even I can see how pure Stark’s heart is. If you manage to seduce him, then you are not the same person you were when you decided to wage war on Earth. The only way he’s going to sleep with you is, well, if you’re a good person,” Thor scoffed.

“I accept his proposition, what are the restricting terms?” Loki asked eagerly. He still believed that Tony would be a piece of cake.

“On absolutely no terms can you tell Stark of Odin’s proposition, because then you may earn his pity. You cannot use any forms of magic or mind control on Stark, it must be one hundred percent his free will. And finally, he must be aware that it is you he is bedding. You can’t change forms to deceive him,” Thor said as Loki nodded along.

“And if I fail?” Loki asked.

“Then you will be subject to Odin’s punishments. Myself, or Asgardian guards will collect you and return you to Asgard, where you will suffer for at least a thousand years,” Thor said lowly. He didn’t enjoy seeing fear in his brothers eyes.

“Alright, sounds fair. Where do I sign?” Loki asked sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all the comments left by you guys!!! :) Thanks for any reads, kudos, and comments. Can't believe we are over 4k reads! At 10k reads I am going to give away a little surprise, it's a certain Avenger's personal Spotify username that only 4k people know about (that's his number of followers on Spotify). He has really good playlists/music and it's super cool being able to see when and what he last listened to!!! Is that creepy? Lol oh well I'm a Stan!!!


	9. They had to get the groceries somehow???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!

After driving for ten minutes, Tony Stark found the small store right where Thor said it’d be. It wasn’t that impressive and had limited food and supply options, but it would do the trick. Even better, there weren’t any other customers due to the late hour and the small size of the town of Greensburg that was close by.

He found a shopping cart and slowly walked through the aisles, analyzing everything similar to how he had done in the grocery store with Loki. He made no efforts to hurry because he wanted to give Thor and Loki as much time to talk as they needed. As he walked past the colorful boxes of cereal, he wondered why Thor couldn’t include him when it came to the information from Odin. For god’s sakes, Tony was the one who became the bigger person and agreed to babysit his brother.

After a solid twenty-five minutes, his cart was piled high with food and supplies (such as toilet paper, shampoo, a hot pink toothbrush for Loki, etc.). Tony hoped that he wasn’t wasting his money and buying all of this for nothing, if Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard wouldn’t he have told him? He pushed his cart to the front counter to check-out. A man around Tony’s age with insanely perfect eyebrows slowly scanned the barcodes. Really slowly. Tony felt as if he was stuck in time on repeat. Beep. Beep. Beep, screamed the barcodes. 

“You look awful familiar,” eyebrows muttered.

“I get that a lot,” Tony said. He looked at the man’s nametag. Greg. A boring name for a man with a boring job, he thought. 

“No, I swear I’ve seen you before,” Greg said again, this time with more certainty. Tony glanced over his shoulder. On the magazine rack behind him was Time magazine, and of course the front cover was a picture of Tony sitting at his desk whilst wearing a business suit. 

“Billionaire Stark, the Man Behind the Mask,” the magazine declared. Tony shifted slightly to hide the magazine with his body. He really did not want another picture sighting that could allow fans and paparazzi to find the cabin and even worse, Loki.

“I get that a lot, actually,” he replied coolly with a charming smile. This time Greg surprised him by looking up from his scanning. 

“I mean, what would a gorgeous guy like you be doing in a town like this, anyways?” he said flirtatiously. 

For a moment, Tony was taken back. Before he had accepted his sexuality of finding attraction in both women and men, he had always gotten angry when another man flirted with him. It was like they could smell it on him. That he was open to being with men. He had been paranoid that anyone could notice, especially the press. But they never did. He never woke up to find his name on a magazine telling of his gay affairs. It was both his best and worst kept secret.

“Just passing through, not much to see here. Except you,” Tony flirted back whilst slightly leaning over the check-out counter. What would it hurt? The brothers back at the cabin could probably use more discussion time, he figured. Plus, he found the cashier to be fairly attractive. He was no god, but he would do.

The next thing Tony knew, he was in the store’s backroom with Greg. Well, inside Greg to be exact. They were leaning over the breakroom’s brown leather couch. Tony slammed into him hard and fast, not really caring about pleasuring the other man. He just wanted to pleasure himself. Greg’s moans filled the room, but Tony’s mind began to wander back to the dream he had had back in the cabin. He reimagined the dream, but then thought of reality when Loki first appeared in the tower. He could hear Loki’s moans and thought about how he had begun to touch him in his bedroom when Steve had visited. And how Loki had made him moan, and how he wanted to. 

All these thoughts about the god made Tony cum fast, embarrassingly fast.

“One pump chump, huh?” Greg mocked. 

Tony ignored him, he didn’t care about a boring cashier’s opinion. He dressed quickly and left the small breakroom, ignoring Greg’s shouts. He quickly walked to the front of the store. An old woman was pushing a cart down an aisle. He dodged her eye contact, she had to have heard their moans. Whatever, he thought as he grabbed his grocery bags from the counter and threw down four twenty dollar bills.


	10. Thor leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is extremely short and simple :) didn't have much time to write anything so just wanted to progress our plot!

When Tony parked the car at the cabin Thor was sitting on the cabin’s porch steps waiting for him. The blonde looked fairly happy and didn’t appear to have any stab wounds so Tony took that as a good sign. He popped the trunk and grabbed a few grocery handles.

“Hello, again Stark,” Thor said whilst approaching him. Tony gave him a curt nod, he was still mad about being kicked out of the cabin.

“What took you so long?” Thor questioned.

“Had to clear my system a little bit, clear my head,” Tony answered, his mind flashing back to Greg and the breakroom. Thor gave him a questioning look but Tony just shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Let me help you,” Thor said. Tony thanked him and they carried the groceries into the cabin. With a quick glance, Tony confirmed that Loki was still curled up on the sofa and his nervousness disappeared. They walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries in the fridge and cupboards.

“So, what’s the verdict? Am I babysitting?” Tony asked after a few moments of silence. He had figured Thor would have told him immediately, since Odin’s message to Loki had been so urgent earlier.

“Yes. If you would watch my brother for the next two weeks like we originally planned it would be most appreciated,” Thor said stiffly. Tony had the feeling he wasn’t being told the whole truth.

“And why can’t you watch him?” 

“Odin forbids me to be anywhere near my brother. After all, you could say that I was his motivation for New York. All we ever do is fight,” Thor said without missing a beat. Tony fully believed the god’s flawless lie, because after all it made sense.

“You know, I can hear you talking about me,” Loki said, suddenly appearing in the door frame. He leaned against it, his head three inches from hitting the top, and crossed his arms. Tony paused his grocery unpacking and quickly checked him out. The god already looked better from resting, he wasn’t sweating anymore and his eye bags weren’t as prominent. 

“Well, Stark I think this is my cue to go, I wish you the best,” Thor scoffed. 

“Yeah buddy. I’ll call you if anything happens, alright?” Tony said. He had picked up a cheap burner phone from the store, one he wouldn’t want to be caught dead with. Thor nodded and walked towards the doorframe. Tony watched as he grabbed his brother by the neck and pulled him close in a semi hug. He whispered to something, but Tony couldn’t make it out. All he could focus on was the slight hunger of lust that filled Loki’s eyes at his brother’s touch and attention. It reminded Tony that the heat was not over and that he would have to be on guard for the following two weeks. 

Thor released him and walked out of the cabin’s front door. Tony couldn’t help but notice Loki’s slight change in body language, he appeared to be sad and disappointed. But Loki hated his brother? He should be happy that he’s gone, Tony thought. Loki turned to him from the doorframe.

“And then there were two,” the troubled god muttered as Tony continued to put the food away.


	11. Lil Kitchen Convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!   
> I'm terribly sorry I haven't posted in so long! Last week I had my final exams for the end of this semester, so that took up a lot of my time. This chapter is so so so short, but I just wanted to get something up and posted! The next chapter will be huge and juicy, 3k words at least!  
> Also, what did you guys think of the new Spider-Man: Far From Home trailer? I was lucky that my school had a two hour weather delay, so I got to watch Tom reveal the trailer on his Instagram Live! Honestly, I am so excited. Mysterio looks amazing and I can't wait to see Jake Gyllenhaal.

Tony ignored his comment and continued his task of unpacking the groceries. He was proud of his vast assortment of food items he had picked out for him and the god. His concentration was broken quickly as he pulled out a box of Poptarts from the freezer.

“Your brother always tries to freeze everything,” he said with a scoff. When Thor had first moved into the tower all of the team’s favorite snacks had gone missing. It didn’t take long for Agent Romanoff to discover that all of her fresh strawberries had been frozen, which nearly resulted in an all-out super hero fight. However, after further interrogation it was discovered that Thor was completely oblivious.

“They freeze everything in Asgard. So it doesn’t perish!” the blonde had said. The Avengers had nodded their heads in sympathy at the poor, innocent, unaware god and checked the freezer after every meal for misplaced items without another word.

“Because he’s a complete oaf,” Loki said from the door frame. Now he had over half of his weight leaning on the maple wooden frame. For a split-second Tony wondered how the wood could possibly support the five-hundred-pound god. Magic, probably. Just like how a chair or a bed could support the heavy weight.

“What do you mean? I thought you guys freeze everything?” he questioned.

“What? Why would we freeze everything?” Loki scoffed.

“Don’t answer my question with a question. Your brother told me, so it doesn’t perish,” Tony said with annoyance. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with Loki’s hysterical laughter. The god’s head fell back as he laughed and Tony’s eyes did a quick up and down over his exposed neck. Beautiful, the intrusive word popped into his head before he could scream at his brain to shut-up.

“I think my brother has taken my place. What a trickster! The oaf fooling the Avengers, a sight I never thought I’d see,” Loki said after his fit of laughter.

“That mother-” Tony began to grumble in anger with a red face while Loki’s laughter filled the room once again.

“I thought he wasn’t your brother,” Tony snarked. Instantly, all traces of humor left the room. Loki glared at him for a few seconds before turning away and stalking out of the kitchen. Or, trying to. The god’s limp ruined his typical diva goddess affect. Tony smiled to himself and refocused on placing the Poptarts in the correct cupboard.   
Check and mate. Tony 1 Loki 0, he thought with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, and of course Kudos :)  
> At the very latest the next update will be Saturday night. But maybe I can squeeze in some writing time before that! We'll see.


	12. A shower

After ten minutes Tony was done with unpacking the groceries in the correct cupboards. He stored the leftover plastic bags underneath the kitchen sinks, a habit that Pepper practiced religiously. After Loki stalked away, Tony found the silence rather boring and discomforting. He didn’t mind the god’s smooth Asgardian accent, even if it was busy insulting him.  
Tony walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Loki had returned to the dusty couch. He was laying on his back, stretched out with his ankles crossed and one arm tucked beneath his raven colored hair. His face was scrunched up with boredom as he stared up at the cottage cheese ceiling. 

“Pretty comfortable now, huh Reindeer Games?” Tony asked with a glance as he walked over to their bags he had thrown near the front door. Loki only responded with a huff of annoyance and an eye roll that Tony didn’t see. He grabbed the bags and struggled as he tried to half carry and half drag them down the hallway towards the bedroom’s closet.

“Let me help you,” Loki said. His voice was oddly gentle and calm, which nearly took Tony’s breath away. He had only heard the god screaming, insulting, groaning in pain, or moaning. He tried not to focus on the moaning part.  
“Uhm, sure,” Tony stuttered, trying to hide how taken back he was at the god’s sudden act of good. Loki slowly lifted himself off the sofa, pain and weakness slightly evident in his shaky movements.

“Give me a few,” he commanded as grabbed nearly every bag from Tony.

“Hey! Don’t tire yourself out, I’ve got most of them,” Tony said in alarm. He knew that Loki was in a fragile state and making him carry a bunch of bags wasn’t a good idea.

“For heaven’s sakes, I’m a god,” Loki said in annoyance. He carried all but one bag to the bedroom, which he let Tony carry so that the human didn’t feel completely useless. Loki dumped the bags on the bed. He perched on the end of the bed as Tony began to zip through a black duffel and hang shirts in the closet. As Tony reached an arm upwards to hang a hanger on the high closet rack, a small sliver of skin was exposed from his shirt rising up. Loki couldn’t help but stare each time Tony reached upwards.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked with a smirk as he turned back towards the bed. He didn’t mind taunting the god, after all, he was still a villain. He expected for Loki to make another bold mood due to being controlled by the heat, but instead the god remained composed and simply raised an arched eyebrow with a faint smile.

“I’m rather exhausted after our travels, Stark. Do you mind if I bathe then return to bed?” he asked wearily. 

“Listen, buddy, I don’t care what you do. The only reason Thor is forcing me to watch you is so that you don’t try to blow up New York again. The shower is right across the hall. You do still reek of tomatoes,” Tony ranted. Loki nodded silently and began to get up slowly.

“Wait a second,” Tony commanded. Loki froze in place, half hoping that Tony was offering to join him. In Asgard privacy was limited. It was typical to bathe in huge baths that held ten to twenty warriors. Loki had grown to hate it after years of being taunted by Thor and his friends for being slim and not as muscular as most Asgardians. But after a few moments of digging in a different duffel Tony tossed a bright pink towel and a few bottles to the god.

“And what is this?” Loki questioned as he examined the bottles. They held pink liquids and had pictures of perfect strawberries on them.  
“Don’t you wash your hair, shaggy?” Tony said with a laugh at the god’s confusion.

“Of course I do! But not with this garbage,” Loki yelled back defensively. He was getting annoyed at the Avenger’s frequent comments about his hair. While imprisoned they had called him greasy and a “pretty boy.” Loki loved his hair, especially now that Thor’s was chopped short.

“Use the shampoo first then use the conditioner one. They actually smell pretty good, like strawberries,” Tony answered. Loki turned around and shuffled to the bathroom, the pink towel dragging behind him. 

The bathroom wasn’t a pretty sight. It was extremely small similar to a motel bathroom. Only four people could fit in the room, and that was a squeeze. The blue tiles were chipped in numerous spots and the small mirror above the rusty sink was extremely cloudy. 

“Stark!” Loki yelled in anger as he examined the bathroom’s hellacious state. Tony quickly appeared in the doorframe with slight worry evident on his face.

“What’s the matter?” he said, slightly out of breath. When Loki had yelled for him, he had imagined the worse. Loki was weak and Tony didn’t want to clean the god’s blood off of the bathroom tile.

“Where is the bath?” Loki angrily asked. Tony immediately let out a sigh of relief. Just Loki being a diva.

“Sorry, this cabin isn’t up to date. Jarvis had to get us off the grid. You’ll have to shower, Princess,” Tony said with a smirk. He figured that Loki was used to being bathed by all of his servants due to being an Asgardian prince. At Tony’s words, Loki’s face darkened a shade. The god was tired of being humiliated and feeling dumb with all of this human nonsense. He could easily grab Tony by the throat, slam him against the bathroom’s tiny wall, and choke him out but he needed the human. Harming Tony would only make seducing him harder so instead he bit his tongue.

“What is a shower?” he muttered. Tony looked at him in disbelief. He pushed past the god and pulled the clear shower curtain back and twisted the handle. 

“Twist it left and it gets hotter, right is cold,” Tony said with his back towards Loki. He turned around to retreat back to the bedroom to unpack. Moonlight pale skin filled his vision. Loki had already removed his shirt and was half bent over tugging off his socks.

“What are you doing?!” Tony blurted in shock. He didn’t know why he was still shocked at Loki’s advancements towards him. For god’s sakes his tongue had been in his mouth only a few hours ago.

“What?” Loki said cluelessly, peering up to meet Tony’s eyes. 

“Nothing, sorry. Have a fun one,” Tony mumbled and rushed passed the god and across the hall. Why was he overreacting? Loki had been simply undressing to shower, nothing more. Yet he couldn’t shake the images of the god’s lean abs. Sure, he was smaller than his brother, but Thor was huge. Loki was still more muscular than a typical human. Tony continued to fold and hang up clothes from the bags, completely lost in thought about what had just happened in the bathroom.

Over fifteen minutes had passed when Tony finally finished unpacking the closet. He piled up all of the toiletries that needed to be placed in the bathroom and then laid on the bed to wait for Loki to finish his shower. Another ten minutes passed, and Tony began to worry again. What if Loki had passed out in the shower and drowned in water two centimeters deep? Unlikely, but the god was always full of surprises. Right as he began to hop off the bed to check on the showering god he heard the bathroom door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read :)  
> I'm going to update tomorrow, because this chapter was a lil boring and is a bit of a cliff hanger :)


	13. A Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile ;)   
> Kinda boring chapter but we need some clarifications

Tony’s eyes flicked towards the bathroom’s creaking door. Immediately, he felt his face turning red as he was met with miles of Loki’s tight, pale skin. The pink towel lay low on the god’s hips showcasing his arching hipbones. Leftover drops of water casually coated his lean shoulders and his raven dark hair was slicked back. Tony couldn’t resist quickly checking him out, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Even if it was Loki, he still had attractive features and Tony was still a guy with needs.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and approached the bed where Tony was still half sitting. As he got closer, Tony could faintly smell the sweet strawberry scent from the shampoo and conditioner he had told him to use. 

“Are you going to give me some clean clothes, or would you rather have me like this?” Loki sneered as small water droplets slid down his abs and down to his calves and would eventually fall onto the worn-out carpet.

“Wow, now you want to be dressed? What a surprise,” Tony retorted sarcastically. He was beginning to get tired of the god’s crazy mood swings fueled by his heat. Loki blankly blinked at him in response. Tony shook his head and pulled himself off the bed to dig in the suitcases for clothes.

“Here,” he said while shoving the first combination of clothes he could find at the seminude god. It consisted of a pair of dark red boxers and a large black shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the corner.

“Humiliating,” Loki muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Tony to here. He dropped his towel without moving away and Tony’s eyes awkwardly drifted towards the ceiling, avoiding the god’s naked form. 

“Uhm, here’s this, cloth,” Loki said as he held out his wet towel to Tony. As he held his arm out, Tony could see uncomfortable desire starting to form in Loki’s eyes again. He quickly took the towel and parted from the god to hang it over the bathroom’s shower rod to dry. When he walked back into the bedroom, Loki was awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed. He looked extremely bored.

“Reindeer games, I want to question you a little bit. Let’s sit in the living room,” Tony commanded. He wanted to get as far away from the bed as possible, because the sight of the bed seemed to trigger the god’s heat. He didn’t know how many times he could fight off getting pinned down. Loki blinked again and trailed behind him towards the old beat up sofa.

“Take a seat,” he commanded and Loki obeyed with a pinched grimace. The god looked very tired so Tony planned to keep his questions short. He took a seat across from the god in one of the armchairs.

“If this is going to work for the next two weeks, I need some answers to help me understand,” he said.

“Ask away,” Loki said with an understanding tone.

“First, your brother explained the basics to me. That the heat will last roughly two weeks. That you still have morals, and that the longer it goes the worse it gets-”

“I’d have to disagree with that one,” Loki sharply cut him off. “My magic helps me to deal with it a lot more than the typical frost giant. It doesn’t really intensify more than this. I just have huge ups and downs. You humans might compare it to mood swings?”

“What do you mean ups and downs?” Tony questioned. He already knew what the god meant, but he wanted to hear his own description.

“It is extremely drastic. One minute I will be fine, in control. I can feel that the heat is there, but I can ignore it. It’s like a faint itch. But then it hits me hard. Like I’m being hit by Mjolnir over and over again. Then I feel so weak and faint and the pain always follows and all my mind can focus on is stopping it.” Loki ranted without missing a beat. He rubbed at his left palm, one of his nervous habits that Tony noticed.

“Do you know what triggers the pain? Maybe we can avoid it.”

“Trust me, I’ve tried everything. Nothing particular triggers it. If I could get rid of it completely I would, but it’s in my blood,” he grumbled. Tony nodded while analyzing his sad expression. He could tell that the god hated having another reminder that he wasn’t a son of Odin like his brother. Instead, for two weeks he would be reminded of how he was a monster.

“I’m sorry. But hey, we can get through this. Trust me, I’ve dealt with a lot of crazy shit,” he said as an attempt to encourage the god.

“We? I didn’t realize we were a team, Stark,” Loki said with a sneer but a small smile revealed his true happiness.

“For two weeks, we have to be a team or I don’t think the cabin will still be standing. But seriously, if I’m going to help you, we need to form a few rules,” Tony seriously stated.

“You know I’m not very fond of rules, Stark.”

“I can’t help you if you’re making passes at me every few minutes Loki. Seriously, it’s not going to happen. You’re Thor’s evil brother.”

“And what if I wasn’t Thor’s brother?” Loki said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

“See! Like that! Seriously, cool the flirting,” Tony yelled while standing up and putting his hands over his head. Loki’s eyes widened after realizing what he had said.

“Honestly, I can’t help it! You think I would let an ignorant and small mortal insult me like that? My mind says anything it can to help me survive,” Loki groaned. He visibly trembled as a chill ran through his body.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked with concern, his hands dropping back down to his sides. Loki nodded his head with a grimace and pulled his legs towards him to curl up on the couch. 

“Okay, I think this was a long enough talk. Time for bed,” Tony said to the exhausted god. He answered with another shiver. Tony turned in search of a blanket for him. Of course, he had forgotten to pack or buy any. The only blanket in the cabin was the ancient, rose covered comforter on the bed. However, it would work to warm the god. 

“Stark, don’t go,” Loki whispered faintly as Tony turned towards the hallway to get the comforter.

“I’ll be back in a sec, comforter,” Tony said as he dashed towards the bedroom.

“Comforter?” Loki faintly muttered in confusion. In the bedroom, Tony quickly ripped the comforter off the small mattress and then returned to Loki. The god’s eyes were already tightly closed as Tony draped the blanket over his slender body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Tony and Loki have officially survived one day :)


	14. Tony is just having a bad night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever for me to post this, so if you're reading this ILY. Sorry that it's slight trash, I'm a little rusty but ayeeeee :)

Tony didn’t know what else to do with himself now that they were finally safe and situated at the cabin. He felt somewhat relived that they had a decent supply of food and other necessities that would last the next two weeks. After watching Loki sleep for a few more moments, he decided that he himself needed a shower. The day had been a long one and he didn’t smell or feel the freshest. He figured that Loki lacked any energy to make a dash from the cabin and would probably sleep until morning. 

Quietly, he padded across the living room and down the short hallway to the small bathroom. After tightly closing the door, he cranked the shower’s rusty handle to full heat. Steam filled the room as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, wincing at the soreness of new bruises on his shoulders and back from Loki pushing him onto ceramic tile that morning. The encounter felt like ages ago as it was now nearly midnight. He quickly finished getting undressed and stepped underneath the hot water, pulling the clear curtain shut behind him.

After allowing the water to erase the day’s sweat for a few minutes, Tony reached over and grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. He squeezed out a fair amount and gently massaged it into his hair. The ripe and fruity scent reminded him of Loki earlier. He pictured how the god had nearly model walked out of the shower. The pink towel hung incredibly low on his hips, nearly showing everything but still remaining a tease. And then Tony couldn’t help his imagination from going wild, and he thought of what would and could have happened if he wouldn’t had adverted his eyes when Loki dropped his towel.

Tony tightly shut his eyes as he rinses out the shampoo, and he scrunched up his face while trying to clear his head. This was wrong and he shouldn’t be thinking about the villain in this way. But his body wouldn’t listen, and he was already half hard. He shook his head in disgust and slammed the shower’s handle to off. At this rate he was nearly angry at himself, because lusting for a terrorist made him a terrible human being.

He hastily ripped back the curtain and quickly realized that he had forgotten to grab a towel from the bedroom. Just his luck. His clothes were absolutely disgusting, if he put them back on, he might as well of not showering in the first place. And Loki was sleeping, so Tony figured that he wouldn’t be caught streaking down the hallway.

He quietly opened the bathroom door and began the journey down the short hallway towards the bedroom. Drops of water rolled off his body and onto the carpet and goosebumps covered his legs and arms from the transition of the hot shower to the cool room temperature. He squinted in the dark, but still couldn’t see much and attempted to rely on his memory. BAM! His shoulder connected with a cheap fake painting of a flower vase that hung on the wall. 

“Fuck!” Tony whisper-yelled in surprise as the heavy frame crashed to the ground and made a not-so-good-sounding sound of cracking grass.

“Stark?” Loki’s raspy voice echoed from the living room couch. 

“Uhm, nothing. It’s fine, go back to bed!” Tony said calmly, remembering his nude state. But of course, the god didn’t listen.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Loki purred and suddenly he was standing at the end of the hallway near the entrance of the bedroom. He held the comforter Tony had given him tightly over his shoulders, appearing as a six foot 4 burrito. Tony jumped five feet at the suddenness of his voice, and swung his arms forward in an attempt to hide his personal parts. He prayed that Loki didn’t have some crazy god night vision thing.

“Hello?” Loki said, waving an arm to catch his attention and break him out of his night vision thought. 

“Oh, uhm, this, this is nothing. An accident. I didn’t want to wake you. Now excuse me, uhm, need clothes,” he mumbled sheepishly. But as he approached Loki, the god didn’t move a muscle. He was blocking the door, arms crossed while his eyes hungrily scanned Tony slowly from head to toe and back again.

“Loki, move. I’m tired,” Tony said with a slight nervous edge in his voice. Now he was mere inches from the god, and he still hadn’t made a sign at moving. Tony was close enough that he could see Loki’s eyes from the faint light of the living room lamp. The green eyes were slightly watery, but overall cloudy with lust. 

Tony tilted up an elbow to lightly push past him in the narrow hallway. As his wet skin came in contact with Loki’s chest, the god reacted in one sudden and fluid movement. He shoved Tony into the wall with all of his force and then pinned his throat down with his forearm, not allowing any wiggle room for the human. He leaned down, resting his forehead on the wall adjacent to Tony’s head.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Loki demanded, whispering seductively yet dangerously into his ear. Tony couldn’t respond, except for a few gasps of air. His lungs felt like they had collapsed after being pushed into the wall with the same strength of being hit by a car at forty miles per hour.

“You tease, you tease, you tease. At your home, in your vehicle, and now. I can’t stand it. I’m pained to extremes, my insides are boiling over,” he snarled while analyzing Tony’s face, but this time lacking any seduction. Instead, his voice was filled with both anger and pain. He took some weight off of Tony’s throat and allowed him to talk.

“F-fuck you. Terrorist fuck. I forgot a towel,” Tony wheezed out. His eyes were half closed, and he felt so exhausted from fighting off the god all day that he could pass out. Black dots were becoming more frequent within his vision.

“Stark?” Loki’s eyes filled with worry as Tony’s head unconsciously slumped forward and his legs folded out from under him as his body went slack.


End file.
